


It's Almost Too Easy

by hollowbirds (torturousthings)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: :'), M/M, Ryden, Rydon, anyway enjoy!, could be a hs au hmm, i havent figured out what this is exactly, i might write more if someday im granted with Inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousthings/pseuds/hollowbirds
Summary: Ry and Bren have been friends their entire life. That's just what they are. Friends.Jesus, is Brendon clueless.





	It's Almost Too Easy

It gets tough. 

I don’t think people really realise what damage words can do. Casual words, words thrown around to make conversation, words to fill up silences, words for the sake of it. 

“How long have you two been dating?” 

And then it’s the nervous chuckles, the hand gestures, the “oh no, we’re not dating”s. Almost a little routine we’ve come up with now, a show for me, a reality for him. And he always says it first. He’s always the one affirming how platonic we are, how we grew up together, almost like siblings. “We’re best friends” is what he says, as if saying it in a joyful tone will make it seem more convincing, because, by God, he’d never like a guy. So I do my duty, smile, step away from him slightly to show that we’re not close like _that_. We never will. 

“Aw, you’re so cute together!” 

But it’s tough when I know the way he smiles in his sleep, the way his eyes light up when he smiles, when I know exactly how many freckles are on his face, how he hates his front teeth no matter how much I tell him they’re fine. (Not cute. Never cute. It’s not _friendly.)_ It’s tough when I know I’m one of the few people that have seen him cry, seen the way his shoulder shake and felt his frantic heart against mine, time and time again. The trust in his eyes when he tells me about his family, the childish excitement every time we ride past the candy shop we used to go to as kids. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” 

But it always comes back to shaking heads and pretending that I’m shocked people think we’re together. Right back to the start. Today, it’s a slap on the back emphasised by an embarrassed chuckle.

“Actually, we’re just best friends,” Brendon says with the same intonation he uses every time. An accent on _just_ , and one on _friends_. I know it by heart by now; I could repeat it the exact same way he does. Maybe I’d be a bit less convincing. 

He runs a hand in his hair and smiles at the cashier as I stuff the marshmallows into his backpack. The girl smiles back, a different smile than she did before he told him we’re not together. A flirty smile. Brendon leans forward towards her and I swear she blushes. 

“But to be fair with you, he’s really hot,” he whispers just loud enough so I can hear, and I freeze mid-movement, the third packet of marshmallows half-sticking out of the bag. The girl looks at me. She has nice eyes. “I might have a crush on him,” he adds, and I have to look away. It’s ridiculous. This is ridiculous. 

⁂

“What was that for?” I ask him as we walk out of the convenience store, trying to keep my tone as casual as I can. Brendon lets out a short laugh and opens the car door, throwing the backpack into the back seat in one swift swing. 

“Are we really best friends if you don’t get me of awkward flirtatious situations?”

“Right.” Of course, that’s what that was. 

At least he wasn’t teasing me. 

Oh, Brendon. If only you weren't so fucking clueless. 


End file.
